


The Sun Got The hunter

by nejiko_ka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Creampie, Gay Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Top Eren Yeager
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nejiko_ka/pseuds/nejiko_ka
Summary: Levi había huido del reino de Pagarea para cumplir con la misión más importante de su vida. Sin embargo, después de un año de su escape, una noche siente al peligro repentinamente cerca. Lo habían encontrado, al final no pudo salirse con la suya, cuando menos lo esperaba ya estaba de rumbo al castillo entre los brazos del sol hecho carne.
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 6





	The Sun Got The hunter

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, muy buenas las tengan, un gusto saludarlos de nuevo con otro pequeño aporte para la comunidad.
> 
> Vi "The witcher" hace un rato, y me dije !joder, casi no tenemos historias de castillos y príncipes en Ereri!, o tal vez si y casi no lo he visto, pero al final, necesitaba algo con este tipo de trama de inmediato. No es parecido en lo absoluto creo, no lo tengo planeado así hasta ahora. Ya veremos que sucede. Mientras tanto les dejo mi escrito a su disposición, tomen en cuenta que fue en un arrebato de locura y amor. Por el momento no hay sabroseo, pero en el siguiente seguro, no hay mucho por advertir.
> 
> Eso si, como esta algo inspirado en el aire mítico de The Witcher, la narración es algo más lenta y poética, por lo que si esperan leer al principio cochinadas, lamento decirles que tal vez, y muy a mi pesar esta historia no es para ustedes.
> 
> La historia es mía y los personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, el que quiere abrir un spa próximamente.

CAUGHT

* * *

La maleza se abría paso, el ruido de las pesuñas contra las puntiagudas rocas del suelo le daban un eco ensordecedor. La hojas eran agitadas por los movimientos rápidos, fieros de la huida, y todo daba vueltas, no parecía haber salida, todo se veía exactamente igual que minutos antes, los arboles, las marcas de huellas sobre el escaso fango.

En el aire silbaba el hambre que sin piedad reclamaba una vida por un día más de supervivencia. El inocente fue arrastrado en el suelo, entre las hojas marchitas, los matorrales y el lodo que le llenaba el pelaje al igual que eran ensuciadas las botas del letal cazador. Las ramas crujían con su andar, y el fuego borbotaba ansioso por realizar su cometido, o el que se le había encomendado.

El hombre tomo entre sus manos el cuchillo y se dedico a retirar primero las partes que no le serian útiles, guiado por la experiencia sacó lo suficiente del animal para alimentarse por la noche y por la mañana, no habría posibilidad de comerla después, se pudría mas rápido de lo que le gustaría. Al haber seleccionado lo necesario, tomó todo lo demás y lo arrojó a un lado del barranco, no quería atraer alimañas.

Como si se tratara de un simple bocado, el cazador termino con su cena en un santiamén, apagando el fuego hundiéndose en su chaqueta harapienta y vieja pero libre de tierra. Mejor desnudo que sucio, era el mantra que se repetía para seguir su inquebrantable tradición de mantenerse impecable aún en tan deplorable estilo de vida.

Se encontraba ya sumido en los brazos del descanso, cuando oyó algo como la tierra siendo apastada a lo lejos, no era su imaginación ni su permanente paranoia, sabia que había alguien o algo a su al rededor. ¿Pero, qué hacía si no podía mover ni un dedo?, era extraño y aterrador, no podía hablar, no podía hacer ni un ruido, como si el sueño lo atrapara despierto. Su panorama se tornaba oscuro, los ahora pasos se aproximaban junto con cada pensamiento pesimista de parte del hombre. Podría jurar que algo lo mantenía atado al suelo, engarrotaba su cuerpo entero y lo dejaba por fuera como una presa fácil, la desesperación era tal que la probabilidad de volverse loco ya era contemplada. Con un intento más de su resistencia a dejarse morir tan fácil, tomó fuerza y con pesar, como al final de sus esfuerzos pudo abrir un ojo; ya le fue mas fácil abrir el otro y hacer muecas de lucha imparable, sentía que cien kilos lo aplastaban contra la suciedad, estaba logrando una tarea extremadamente difícil. Después de unos segundos sus músculos tensos salieron del sopor del miedo, y tomando una posición defensiva en cuanto pudo recuperarse, se perdió entre los arboles que rodeaban su improvisado campamento. Los ojos de su yegua lo veían expectantes desde el otro lado del refugio, lograba ver el reflejo de la luna en su pelaje negro, y verla tan tranquila le brindo un poco de alivio. Sostuvo la empuñadura de su acero con fuerza y con el rostro libre de cualquier rastro de preocupación esperó por un sonido, un movimiento.

El viento soplaba esa noche, y el cielo estaba claro. Las estrellas refulgían en el horizonte, como la espada del hombre; el estaba tenso, con los sentidos al máximo de su capacidad, de pronto vio como una sombra salía de entre los arbustos de más de dos metros de espesor, una figura sombría se apreciaba sobre los restos de cenizas de la fogata previamente apagada. Era grande, y aunque el filo de su arma aun no lo hubiera enfrentado, sabia que la presencia del intruso se imponía por sobre su coraje. No se apreciaba nada más que un cuerpo enteramente negro mover la capucha de su túnica ligeramente buscando por algo, por él seguramente. No iba a esconderse.

Decidió salir y enfrentar al desconocido, blandiendo su espada en una mano, con dureza y decidido se aproximó hasta las cenizas, no hubo antes soldado ni bestia que lo haya derrotado, no tenia miedo de un hombre misterioso. El sujeto se quedo quieto como una estatua de carbón puro en medio de la nada, poco a poco vio como los brazos se extendían enfundados en una gruesa armadura sobre su cabeza. La capucha fue lanzada hacia atrás en un rápido movimiento, dejando una cabellera larga y brillante, que le caía hasta los hombros altivos y la espalda ancha; se deshacía en imperceptibles rizos. Daba la ilusión de resplandecer bajo la luz blanca como si se tratara de un sueño, quizás aún estaba atrapado en el.

Cuando el misterioso hombre dio la vuelta, el de la espada se aferro a la empuñadura dispuesto a atravesar la carne del hombre. Se petrificó ante lo recientemente descubierto, mientras la espada se le caía de las manos, y se alejaba a un par de pasos del gigante. _¿Por qu_ _é_ _te asustas?,_ _¿_ _es que_ _acaso olvidaste todos tus años de entrenamiento? ¡El caballero mas p_ _a_ _t_ _é_ _tico de todos!_ Se repetía el cazador con las manos en puños, manteniendo su vista en la del extraño.

Todavía con la mascara que le cubría la mitad del rostro, sabía que era el. Nadie poseía los mismos ojos, nadie le hacía sentir con solo mirarlo lo que el dueño de esa piel brillante que se mantenía con un único brillo por sobre la esplendida luna. Se hincó lo mas rápido que sus nervios retorcidos se lo permitieron, bajando su cabeza y apoyándose en una de sus rodillas con una mano sobre el corazón de oro que llevaba en su desgastada armadura. Las palabras salieron por si solas de sus labios luego de un momento de confusión; odió como pudo haberlo olvidado después de tanto tiempo repitiéndolo una y otra vez, casi todos los días de su vida.

— !Su majestad, el sol hace aparición!

Mantenía los ojos abiertos, y aunque no pudiera verlo cubierto por su brazo, sentía su mirada penetrante sobre el. Supo que su voz había sonado potente al oír a los búhos graznar escandalosamente.

Los pasos se escuchaban ahora como si cayeran piedras sobre el piso, cada vez que se acercaba a el. Vislumbraba sus zapatos entre la nieve blanca, observador supo que para nada iban con su estatus, ya harapientos y llenos de fango, esos zapatos horribles que se aproximaban demasiado a su persona. Pensó que tal vez se descargaría de una vez por todas su ira frente a el, pues el espacio entre ellos era casi ridículo.

— Levántate, Levi...

El simple eco de la voz del hombre lo estremeció de cuerpo entero. Intentó mantener la calma y se enderezó tanto como pudo, dándole la cara, bueno, mas bien solo alcanzaba a ver su pecho, pero estaba seguro de que nadie igualaba su postura perfecta. Se puso mas duro que una roca al sentir los brazos pesados y toscos de su alteza aferrarse a sus hombros, lo apretaban fuerte como si fuera una trampa para osos capturándolo en el sitio, no había escapatoria, tendría que esconder sus nervios lo mas que su autocontrol se lo permitiera. La distancia se acortó tan pronto como sintió el frío metal de la armadura oscura en su mejilla, estaba helado como el hielo que se formaba en las ramas muertas de los árboles. Lo abrazaba tan fuerte que de no ser por su aguante le hubiera sacado todo el aire de los pulmones.

— ¿Cómo pudiste irte así? —supuso que estaría enojado, que lo golpearía apenas lo viera, y en realidad estaba en todo su derecho, sin embargo, y con sorpresa a sus oídos sólo llegaba el susurro de sus palabras cargadas de tristeza, de una pena que por poco lo hace llorar a el primero, era una suerte que no pudiera ver su rostro—. Ni siquiera avisaste a nadie, ni a Mikasa, a Hanji...

Su cuerpo se sacudió al notar como lo tomaba de los hombros con rudeza; con sus rostros ahora a la misma altura, el de ojos maravillosos intentaba capturar los ajenos, quería saber que pensaba, si siquiera había algo de arrepentimiento al dejarlo ir tanto tiempo. Todas las respuestas a sus dudas eran más que obvias ahora que sus ojos se conectaban intensamente.

El cazador agachaba la cabeza avergonzado, su aliento caliente y húmedo le nublaba los sentidos, _siempre malditamente caliente_ , se dijo. No quería que lo viera, no podía permitirle verlo afectado por su llanto, no importaba lo mucho que lo destrozara ver las gruesas gotas de agua caer al piso, incluso si alcanzaba a percibir sus sollozos. No aquí, no ahora, ya había llorado demasiado cuando se fue.

— ¡Mírame!, ¡Te vas un año entero, te encuentro y ¿no tienes nada por decir?! —sus oídos zumbaban por el tono del castaño, no tenía palabras, estaba solo ahí, en su agarre y sin el valor suficiente para responder a su pregunta. Se asía del miedo torturador de ser juzgado, de ser abandonado, ¿que debía decirle?, ¿que no había parado de pensar en él cada noche cuando al dormir aún podía sentir sus labios sobre los suyos?, ¿no era ya demasiado estúpido?

Su espalda fue estrellada contra el enorme abeto a su espalda, dolió aunque sabía que la fuerza utilizada no era nada. Nunca había sentido ese sentimiento, de desasosiego, el temor profundo que lo embargaba crecía a cada segundo. Recordaba con claridad como su valentía era la causa de la admiración de los soldados del reino; el capitán de la guardia real, el veterano de élite Levi, el hombre más fuerte, honorable y valiente sobre la tierra. Era su título, su legado, y ahora, ahora no era nada más que un nene asustado, un bastardo viejo y vulnerable que temblaba ante un príncipe caprichoso y terco. Un mocoso que seguro, en su estado actual haría de el lo que se le antojara. Incluso si llegara a maltratarlo, no intentaría nada para impedírselo.

La respiración fuerte del príncipe se estrellaba en su oreja izquierda, mientras el mismo le tomaba de las caderas. Dio un respingo cuando notó las manos como pinzas a su anatomía, como estas trataban de levantarlo a su altura. No supo si fue su reacción premeditada, pero de pronto el mas alto detuvo abruptamente sus acciones.

Pudo levantar la mirada levemente, estaba muy cerca y percibía su aroma; se dio cuenta de que posiblemente llevaba varios meses de viaje, y seguramente su higiene se quedó en segundo plano. Después de todo, poder seguirle luego de un año entero de viaje era una proeza.

De nuevo se tomó su tiempo para acercarse, pero ahora mas confianzudo que antes, gracias a las bajas defensas del veterano, tomó su mano y lo estiro hasta hacerlo chocar con su torso. Comenzando a caminar hacia el caballo de Levi con paso apresurado deteniéndose justo frente al animal, este parecía sentir la tensión entre los dos hombres pues se removía inquieto.

Era tan extraño, pensó el muchacho, que pudiera manejarlo tan dócilmente, era mas un muñeco de trapo que iba a donde lo arrastraran, a ese fiero soldado de primera clase. Jamas le pasó por la cabeza que al finalmente encontrarlo, Levi no pudiera ni decir una palabra, ¿acaso pensaba que no lo buscaría?, ¿que lo dejaría huir de el? Claro que lo veía venir, se lo repitió por años _«Eres un niño terco»_.

— Súbete, ¿o quieres que lo haga por ti? —los ojos de el soldado fueron a dar por un momento a los suyos. Se pasmó cuando vio reflejado el temor del hombre mayor, pudo haber asegurado amedrentar a cualquiera, hasta a la misma Mikasa con su comportamiento; pero a ese veterano que casi le doblaba la edad, era como un ensueño.

— E-eren... —no usó su nombre de pila nunca antes. Casi deja de lado su fachada de hombre frío y calculador, estaba muy impresionado— ... Tengo que seguir con mi búsqueda, yo...

— Levi, acata mis ordenes. Prometo no ser muy duro con el castigo —se acercó al capitán y sujetó las riendas de la yegua, no despegaba la mirada del de cabellos negros—. Lo sé todo. Sé de tu búsqueda y no pienso dejar que sigas con esa tontería.

Levi se debatía entre seguir con la discusión o simplemente rendirse y dejarse llevar por las palabras dominantes del moreno. Sus miradas se hallaban conectadas, no salía ni una palabra de los dos, uno con el rostro desfigurado en duda e incertidumbre, el otro con la cara rígida e imperturbable. No parecía hacer una buena combinación, era insoportable. Eren no aguantaba ni un segundo más, esperando inútilmente por la respuesta de un hombre que justo ahora no tenía voz ni voto, lo mejor era actuar por su cuenta y llevarlo a cuestas.

Eren se arrimó al cuerpo ajeno colocando su mano en la axila derecha, con un solo empuje logró levantarlo unos centímetros del suelo, su brusquedad dio resultado al instante cuando Levi se encontró sorpresivamente más animado a cooperar ya sujeto de la montadura con las manos aferradas a esta.

El muchacho subió tras del capitán con las riendas en las manos, se junto a Levi y halando de las tiras de cuero, se dirigieron lejos del escondite.

Llevaba casi toda su vida montando a caballo, pero justo ahora, con el calor sofocante de Eren sobre toda su espalda y su presencia que lo mantenía preso por el miedo, seria posible que cayera directo a la gélida nieve como un costal de papas.

Pero no, sabía que jamás caería, él no lo dejaría escapar de nuevo, ni siquiera de la muerte.

•••

**Tengan un precioso día, con amor NejikoKa~ <3**


End file.
